Insubstantial
by kyou-ryouko
Summary: How can you hold something that's never there? Shonenai, and MPREG Zokka.
1. A begining

_A soft kiss on the neck, and a gentle rubbing on the back._

_That was all he really had to hold on too, as his lover was never really home. _

_Damn war._

_It was tearing them both apart, for how could you hold on to something that could never be touched, something… insubstantial?_

_But still, he waited._

Ryouko here, actually trying to write something serious.

Let's see how that goes.

Oh, I don't own avatar.


	2. An old lover

"And I have to do this because…?" Sokka whined at Katara, hating the idea of going shopping. On a perfectly good Saturday too!

"It's not like Aang wouldn't cater to your every need." This was said so that Katara couldn't hear, or catch the implications. She did hear though/

"What is that supposed to mean? Aang is to busy taking care of the aftermaths to be looking out for us." She paused then grinned most evilly. "You could ask Zuko to accompany us though."

Sokka glared at his little sister, all to aware that she was teasing him again. Of course, if Zuko were in Ba Sing Se, he _would_ accompany the siblings. Well, the siblings plus one.

"Do you to mind? I'm gonna die of old age before you two stop-" Toph was interrupted by Sokka's reply to his sister.

"Would you leave me alone about-" This time it was Sokka's turn to get interrupted, as one short angry earthbender forced him to take a swim in a nearby fountain.

"Shut up monkey-boy!"

"Owie…"

Sulking (and still wet) Sokka returned home, unlocking the door to his upper-class apartment. Having aided the avatar on his quest, he received only the best that Ba Sing Se had to offer. Nice to see that all that camping in the woods had some benefits.

* * *

As he got in, he placed the items that he had gotten with Katara and Toph on his table. Nothing more was on his mind than a hot bath and bed when he felt a too familiar hand on his shoulder.

He quickly turned, only to come face to face with yellow eyes, and a burnt scar.

"Zuko!"

"I would be." Zuko replied sarcastically. "Or at least I am since the last time I checked."

Sokka grinned, that was Zuko all right. He hugged the firebender, for they had become more than friends since the incident with Azula.

"Back from the North so soon huh? Did you like it? Didja miss me?" Sokka asked, teasing his lover.

"You've got no idea… if I go back in this lifetime, it'll be too soon." He looked at Sokka an odd glint in his eyes.

"As for missing you, …" Sokka yelped as Zuko picked him up, and carried him to Sokka's bedroom. "…Lemme show you how much I _missed_ you."


	3. Of Dishes

After what Gran Gran called "Bed wrestling" Sokka fell right asleep, tired out of his mind. Zuko however, was too restless to sleep, and went to take a shower.

He had been in the north, trying to get rural tribes to agree to the world treaty. It had taken patience, and a civil manner. Neither were Zuko's strong points, but he was willing to do anything to prove he no longer wished to harm anyone.

It was hard living down being the fire lord's son, but he was trying.

He finished his shower, and went to lie in Sokka's large bed. Well, it was technically both of theirs, as this was Zuko's home as well. He was glad that him and Sokka didn't have to hide their relationship, Katara, Toph, even Aang and Hakoda knew that they were a couple.

Truth be told, Zuko had been surprised that Hakoda had accepted him. When he had asked Sokka about it, Sokka turned red, and mumbled something about water tribe customs and bearers.

Zuko got under the covers, and wrapped him arms around Sokka. The darker skinned boy woke up enough to snuggle into the embrace before drifting off again.

* * *

The next morning, Sokka woke up before Zuko. He wiggled out of Zuko's arms, and went to the kitchen to start on breakfast for the two of them.

It wasn't long before Zuko woke up, and went to see what smelled so good. He smiled at Sokka, and looked out the window to get an idea for the time. The sun was higher than he expected. It was almost noon.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sokka announced, placing two plates on the table. Him and Zuko sat down, and began to eat the pancakes that Sokka had made.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Sokka asked, knowing that Zuko would have to leave again soon.

Zuko looked out the window and paused before answering. "I'm not sure. I have at least a month, if I'm lucky then two."

He looked down at his food, and continued eating.

Sokka didn't reply right away. He knew that Zuko had work to do; important work, but he still wished that he could be around more often. I'd be nice.

He grinned at Zuko, and teasingly said, "Then we'll have to make the most out of our time together. Won't we."

Zuko nearly choked once he got the innuendo. He swallowed, and then grinned.

"We will wont we?" This time it was Sokka who had trouble swallowing.

* * *

When they were finished with their meal Zuko started to wash the dishes as Sokka put away the clean ones.

As he washed Zuko reminisced about the past, and the time he spent trying to capture the Avatar, and get rid of Sokka and Katara. If anyone had told him he would be sharing a bed with the Avatar's friend, he would have burned them.

However, here he was now doing dishes with his lover. Times had changed. For better or for worse.


End file.
